The instant invention relates generally to games and more specifically it relates to a duck on a rock game.
Numerous games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be played by a group of players who strike at playing pieces in the course of the game. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 269,351; 1,777,249 and 3,747,929 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.